ericflintfandomcom-20200213-history
Grantville Gazette IV
Grantville Gazette IV is the sixth collaborative anthology in the "1632verse", first published by Baen as an e-book in April 2005, and as a hardcover edition in June 2008. This gazette was the last book purchased by Jim Baen from Eric Flint. It is also the last "Grantville Gazette" anthology to be directly transferred from a corresponding e-book. Synopses "The Anatomy Lesson" :By Eric Flint Note: This story only appears in the print editions of Grantville Gazette IV. A former princess wants to be a nurse, so up-timer nurse Anne Jefferson arranges an autopsy to dissuade her. Rembrandt chooses to create a new and different version of his famous Anatomy Lesson painting, which he had not yet created in this new timeline, and the Siege of Amsterdam is settled with some disconcerting consequences to the power of high-status citizens who fled. The cover art of the print edition purports to be Rembrandt's new version of his painting. In fact, it is by Tom Kidd. The artist has put himself in the picture at top (with brushes), while his wife is at the far left next to Jim Baen. The doctor is Baen's friend Olga, while the corpse is the Baen Barfly Joe Buckley. The students include Eric Flint, John Ringo, and David Weber. "Poor Little Rich Girls" :By Paula Goodlett and Gorg Huff In the financial storyline begun in "The Sewing Circle" in Grantville Gazette I and "Other People’s Money" in Grantville Gazette III, the "Barbie Consortium" of preteen girls became rich by selling their exotic dolls to down-timers. In a stock market panic, they pretend ignorance while buying stock that adults are dumping on them as worthless, and make even more money. However, one of their victims vows revenge. The girls must also educate their elders as to current financial realities, such as why paying off a mortgage is a bad idea. "Magdeburg Marines" :By Jose Clavell The reborn U.S. Marine Corps moves to Magdeburg to provide the Navy security and recruit trainees. They acquire downtime officers and meet the King. "Elizabeth" :By Ernest Lutz and John Zeek How can you supply an army without foraging off your own people? A mixed group of Germans and West Virginians led by a Cajun try to find a way. A narrow-gauge railroad is proposed, intending to supply Gustav's troops using lawn tractor engines. The first of the TacRail stories. "One Man’s Junk" :By Karen Bergstralh A master carpenter gives a blackballed journeyman blacksmith a new chance, making bolts and nuts that are critically needed by Grantvillers, but considered by downtime master smithers to be beneath their dignity. "The Class of ’34" :By Kerryn Offord The tragic accidental deaths of several high school graduates poignantly remind Grantville of their fragile existence. "’Til We Meet Again" :By Virginia DeMarce After a nasty service garage accident leaves her a widow, an up-time music teacher breaks away from her old life and joins the faculty of new women's college in Quedlinburg to influence noble down-time girls. "Chip’s Christmas Gift" :By Russ Rittgers After being dumped by markswoman and national heroine Julie Sims, Chip Jenkins finds a welcome with a downtime family, especially from his schoolfriend's cousin. "Dice’s Drawings" :By Dan Robinson An American retiree is embittered by the manual labor required to stay alive after losing his hard-earned uptime pension. He has lovingly kept treasured relics of his previous life as a printer. A downtime woman helps him realize that a new life is possible. "Heavy Metal Music" or "Revolution in Three Flats" :By David Carrico This continues a serial begun in "The Sound of Music" in Grantville Gazette III. Friends of crippled violist Franz Sylwester come to Grantville to check on him and find out about the new uptime music. Uptimer Marla Linder becomes the group's instructor. They have serious reservations about being taught by a woman, but are fascinated by the potential of the newfangled Piano technology and possibilities. Another sub-theme is the realization that because of the Butterfly Effect, many great composers may never exist, and much music in Europe may never be written. The group vows to preserve this future-past heritage for the paradoxical neohistorical world. Non-Fiction : ; Fact Essays from 1632 Research Committee members "Drillers In Doublets" :By Iver P. Cooper "How To Keep Your Old John Deere Plowing" "Diesel Fuel Alternatives For Grantville 1631-1639" :By Allen W. McDonnell "How to build a Machine gun in 1634" with available technology: Two alternate views by the Grantville firearms roundtable First alternative :By Leonard Hollar, Tom Van Natta and John Zeek Second alternative :By Bob Hollingsworth "A Looming Challenge" :By Pam Poggiani This essay deals with man-power requirements of a technological society that is tied to the land by animal powered agriculture. A major challenge is the mass production of cloth, since spinning thread and weaving cloth demand a large percentage of the labor force in the Europe of the day. (The sewing of clothes has been affected by the new-fangled sewing machines introduced in "The Sewing Circle" story in the anthology Grantville Gazette I.) Research describes how hard it would be for the up-timers, who are far removed from the clothing industry strongholds in the north and south, to successfully overcome hurdles and develop the key inventions needed. Category:The Grantville Gazettes